princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack 42
Applejack 42 is the roughest toughest changeling of them all, at least ostensibly. After mercilessly beating manticores, Shining Armor, a large number of beasts in a fighting tournament, Shining Armor, a robot army, and Shining Armor, she's considered to be an expert at unarmed combat. Her claims to fame are a membership with the Gun Club, a soft spot for her most frequent punching bag, and a helmet made of other helmets. Story First appeance Her first appearance was only in mentioning. In order to test the might of the Changelings against her army, Applejack pitted 100 of her soldiers against a mere five Changelings. The Changelings curbstomped them. Or rather, the 'scrappy' one known as 42 did most of the curb stomping against her inept forces. In annoyance, Celestia had them pitted against a manticore, hoping they would be sufficiently maimed. While four of them were injured, but later revealed not killed, 42 once again stood victorious. So, naturally, Celestia and Applejack got the bright idea to start putting 'him' in a pit fight against wild creatures and soldiers and taking bets. They made a killing, metaphorically. And then 'he' escaped. Whoops. On the Run In a hasty moment, Chrysalis sent the changeling that would later be known as Applejack 2 off to go find 'him', and to everyone's surprise... it worked! 'He' was found, and not only that, could talk perfectly normal too. 'He' was just worried that Applejack or Celestia would try to make 'him' fight 'his' kin. Feeling sorry that she put 42 through that, Applejack endeavored to treat 42 with more respect, and kindness. Secret revealed This was put to the test when, in a vulnerable moment, Applejack discovered 'he', was not in fact, a 'he', but disguising herself to be a male. Due to the process of Changeling Ascension, there is only ever supposed to be a single female in the hive, the daughter of the current Queen, and all others were to be 'dealt with'. Seeing as Chrysalis is still quite childless, this did not bode well for 42's future. But Applejack assured her, no matter what, that she would not let Chrysalis try to harm her. Turns out, she didn't need to worry so much. Chrysalis either does not know or does not care about that rule. Thus, 42 could stop hiding her gender. VS Shining Armor In a desperate attempt to gain Alicornhood, Shining Armor bet Celestia that if he could defeat 42 in combat, she would give him some wings. Sarcastically, she 'agreed'. Things did not go well from there. In an effort to be 'fair', or rather because he mostly forgot, Shining Armor claimed he would not use his Anti-Changeling shield and fight purely on physical capabilities. Needless to say, Shining Armor's years of inactivity had not been kind. He found himself on the end of a hoof to the face beatdown more often than not. Or rather, pretty much always. Against someone who had spent their entire life pretty much in combat, Shining Armor felt the backstrike of his laziness. And yet, he was starting to walk away from those fights with a little more than bruises... In one surprising act, after she had 'infiltrated' the Crystal Empire to find information and found herself feeling depressed at how openly accepted Two was in comparison to her, Shining Armor actually sought out his sparring partner, and gave her a peace offering in the form of a plate of waffles. This was just the start of something, but at the time she had no idea what it was. Moving to the Empire When her Queen decided she rather liked pestering Shining Armor at the behest of Celestia, she ended up spending more and more time over in that Empire, and less with her hive. Eventually, 42 decided to spend some time unofficially helping to train the Crystal Guard. And spending time with Shining Armor. And also Cadence. And 18. Mostly, she just ended up spending time with what was quickly becoming her tight circle of friends. Leadup to Invasion Sometime after Spike was injured and Blueblood's intention was made clear, the deposed prince sent another robot to try an attack. Only this time, it was pointed squarely at the Crystal Empire. While Shining Armor managed to defeat it, he was injured in the process. This made her a touch... paranoid. Despite this, no more one off attacks like this occurred again. Later, she was the only one to find why. Her Queen had been secretly destroying any attempts, and there had been plenty, by using a combination of stolen tech from Twilight, and her own secret technique she had stolen from a relative. She was sworn to secrecy, and kept this secret permanently after that. Crystal Empire Invasion, and the Assault on Blueblood's Airship When Twilight asked her to join in the A-team on a direct assault on Blueblood's forces, she was torn. On the one hand, this would be dealing with a threat to her Queen and her hive. On the other, this would be leaving her Queen and the Crystal Empire without someone of her fighting capabilities to assist in repelling the counterattack Blueblood was sure to send. In desperation, she sought out a capable fighter from her hive, and transferred enough of her memories to him in order to him to make the con. He would take her place fighting Blueblood, and she could remain with her Queen. A wise choice, as it turns out, as Blueblood sent the bulk of his forces to the Empire. Against the horde, she stood with the soldiers and Shining Armor, fighting against an insurmountable force with everything she had. In the end, they found they just could not match their numbers, and had to retreat behind the shield. It seemed dire, and hopeless. But Chrysalis had come up with a way to win, she said. She claimed a technique passed down to her could wipe them all out in a moment, but it required both Shining Armor and 42 present. Reluctantly, they left their post. But it was a trap! Chrysalis locked them both in a vault, along with Two and Sombra, and used this opening to enact her real plot, to drain the Crystal Heart. When the smoke cleared and Chrysalis was being dragged back to the Empire after nearly dying from the burnout of too much love, 42 was quick to forgive her, and all stood together as 2 restored the Crystal Heart. As one they were together... a family. At the Gala Her first formal function was quite memorable. Between group dancing, enjoying watching Spike make a fool of himself, and of course a heart-shatteringly warm moment with Shining Armor asking her to dance, she had quite the fun time. She also got drunk off her ass, beat the hell out of the security, and shoved Shining Armor through multiple walls, and a ceiling. And then she got consumed by a giant rolling marchmalley ball. All in all, she had fun. Chitania Rises! In hindsight, she should not have taken "You can't use the portal, even with your love-harness" as a challenge. She ended up shorting the portal out, stranding Chrysalis, Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire. This would normally already be a problem, as it kept them from the formal function, but this compounded just a bit when a giant monster Changeling started stomping towards Canterlot. So, naturally, she and the other A-team Members hopped in Highwind, and charged out to meet the beast head on, firing everything they had! And then their airship got crushed like a tin can. Needless to say, she was unhelpful after that, and was eventually teleported to safety with the rest of Canterlot. Twilight's Gone Crazy! Following Twilight's breakdown, thinking that Science was more destructive than helpful, she was one of the ones who tried to convince Chrysalis to help repair her mind, and one of those most devastated when she revealed she was waiting on an agreement with Spike to pay off. Her opinion flipped when it was revealed Chrysalis's fears were justified, and that they were hiding information on her. Though she was hurt by Spike's actions, she did her best to move past them for the good of the team. However, there was a much more lasting impact from this event. During the end, when it looked like a war was to break out between Chrysalis and the rest, Cadence stepped forward and put an end to it. It was during this talk that the princess revealed that one of the things that would hurt her the most from casting Chrysalis out was the fact Chrysalis might try to take 42 with her, and she would miss her so because of it. This sparked some... feelings. Unexplainable, heavily deniable, feelings. Currently She's trying, emphasis on try, to enjoy Partyland while her dueling emotions for both Shining Armor and Cadence are bubbling to the surface, to the point where she has begun arguining with her own brain on the matter. Needless to say, she's not the most stable right now. But hey, she's trying to have some fun... Again, emphasis on try.... Thread 257 # 1OOCO In another session of OnO with Spike, Changeling #77, and Diamond Tiara. It starts off with him asking confirmation of their goal to "defeat the coming pack of flaming wolves" by getting buckets and filling them with river water. They agree to that, with Diamond Tiara saying they'll start by going to a shopkeeper. Spike sets the scene with them going into the shop, but a guard asks them about the dead kennel and tavern owners. They all feign ignorance and Spike tells them to roll. Unfortunately for him, he rolls a 1 and is forced to have the guard drop the subject and leave. Moving on to the shopkeeper's wares, it turns out the buckets are 10 gold pieces each. 42 has 20g, DT has 30g, and 77 has 40g. 77 tries to barter for a lower price by saying they need them to defeat flaming wolves, but rolls below Spike's number check. 42 tries to back him up, saying the dog with them told them of the oncoming attack, but fails to number check as well. Annoyed by their supposed lies, the shopkeeper ups the price to 20g a piece. DT turns to threatening the shopkeeper and rolls, passing with a Natural 20 for Intimidation. The shopkeeper caves and tells them to take anything they want. 42 takes that literally and starts grabbing a bunch of potions. Spike's incredulous about them turning to robbery, but 42 says that the wording gives them a loophole to make it ok. # 2OOCOCD Following up a story where Shining asks Chrysalis for a ninja, AJ asks for one, too. Chrysalis agrees to this and a knife lodges itself in AJ's "arm". Chrysalis tells her to enjoy the fight, but AJ clarifies she wanted one for protection! "You want me to get a ninja to protect you from that ninja?" "NO!" Good since, according to Chrysalis, that would just be silly. AJ tells her to call "him" off. "Did you just assume their gender?" "CALL THEM OFF!" Finally, Chrysalis tells Changeling 42 to stop throwing knives. 42 says she meant to throw the knife way above Applejack, stating she "kinda shortarmed it", but she's not sorry since the point she wanted to make was made. # 3OOCO Shining complains about the situation he's in being unfair. Cadence thinks it's hilarious, but 42 wonders why a feather is so funny. Cadence says it's funny because Shining's sensitive to feathers for some reason and starts tickling him. 42 wonders if it's because the feather comes from Cadence, a thought Cadence says is romantic and regrets not having come up with herself. In response, 42 erases her own mind so she can take credit for it, but Cadence gets upset and tells her not to do that just so she can take credit for things. Thread 261 # Shining Armor's a little disappointed that the Crystal Guard were also in order even with him gone. Changeling 42 tries to remedy this by telling a guard he's out of lockstep and needs to move left... all the way out into the street. # Spitfire claims changing diapers isn’t hard since she’s done it for her cousin and Changeling 42 claims to have trained in five hundred diaper changing styles in preparation for this. Changeling 18 points out that they have magic, which makes diaper changing super easy and instant. The two mares just call her a cheater. # Along with Chrysalis, Spitfire, and Changeling 18, Changeling follows Cadence and Shining Armor so they can all talk in private. # Shining Armor asks Cadence what she, Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 wanted to talk to him about. Cadence starts off by telling him how they bonded during the time they couldn’t remember him, saying that they all wanted to know where things were going between themselves and that they were a little scared (her especially). But she realized they can’t keep stagnating and, with a smile, admits that it’s ironic how they all understood love more than she did and that it’s time to take things further. With that said, she reaches out and holds his hoof before declaring that they should all get married. Shining gladly accepts. # Chrysalis, Cadence, Spitfire, Changeling 42, and 18 are celebrating the fact that they’re all getting married since Shining Armor accepted the proposal. However, he tells them they absolutely cannot tell anyone until Twilight comes out of her lab. The girls are confused, except Chrysalis, which prompts Shining to explain that he didn’t tell Twilight about his first wedding until the day before it happened because of reasons he’s long since gotten over. Chrysalis shuffles her feet at this statement, but he continues by saying Twilight’s never forgiven him for this and sends him notes every anniversary., so he wants to tell her first. Cadence agrees, to the disappointment of the other mares, and Chrysalis quickly follows her lead. With that, any dissent disappears and they all get excited over the fact that “it’s finally happening”. Until Sombra appears and asks what “it” is, which prompts them all to clam up. A little irked, he leaves and they go back to being giddy. Relationships Queen Chrysalis Loyalty is hard to come by, which is why it's all the more important that 42 is Chrysalis's number one changeling. Essentially an unofficial second in command, 42 is dedicated to making sure Chrysalis's every demand is met and her Queen, and by extention her hive, is safe. Her moments of doubt are all too brief, and her loyalty remains... even when her Queen forgets that she already was in a pit fight three times already, but hey, what's one more battle to the death between Queen and Subject? Shining Armor Between the constant beatings and lack of respect, you'd think these two would be the most bitter of adversaries. And, perhaps if that had continued, they would still be. But a surprising show of faith on Shining Armor's part slowly gave way to a much closer relationship. Eventually, he came to appreciate the results her 'training' was giving him, and she came to appreciate that maybe there was a little more to fighting. Soon, they became friends. Now, she's training his army, guarding his castle and TOTALLY NOT CRUSHING ON HIM BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SILLYAAHAHAHAHAHASHUTUP! Spike She's found quite the friend with the little dragon. Helping to form the Gun Club, fighting with him as part of the A-team, and beating some technique into him besides, she's more than happy to help out and lend a hoof when a fight needs fighting, and he's happy to have her. There's only one thing that could make her turn on the dragon, but thankfully her Queen has no need for them to fight... for now. 18 Likely her best friend, her fellow Changeling may supply her own endless bitching about the world around her, but she's also more than happy to listen and offer advice as well. If 42 needs some sanity in her life, 18 is the first one she will call. Which is good, because if she had to deal with Chrysalis's demands all by herself, she would likely snap and burn the Empire to the ground in about a week, non-flamability of crystal be damned. Applejack While not strictly loyal to the Princess, she does have more than a healthy dose of respect for the mare, and is quite open to helping her out and going to her if she requires assistance. Just like the rest of Equestria at this point, actually. Cadence 42 is under no delusions that her current, much more favorable life in the Empire with all of her friends and Queen hinged on Cadence not demanding to Shining Armor they be thrown out. She's well aware that if the Princess, who had ever reason to hate her, had given the word, they would have been hurled into the snow in record time. Which is why it was all the more surprising when, instead, she gave her a chance. Her Queen will always have her loyalty, but perhaps sharing is caring... Trivia *She was the first of the OC changelings to spawn, but certainly not the last. *She was originally supposed to be killed off in her second mentioning. She was also supposed to be a psychotic killer. She was also a guy. She is now none of those things. *Her helment, the sign she is the commander of the Changeling army, is actually three helmets poorly welded together. *She is currently the 'unofficial' Captain of the Crystal Guard. *She is also currently the 'unofficial' second in command of the Changeling race. *And also a member of the 'Gun Club' *And of course the 'A-team' Gallery I'll be your resident punchbug for the evening, nice to meet you.png|You know how changelings are all decptive? Well, uh... let's just say that hoof being up isn't for shakes. Hope you like punches! Category:Changelings Category:Main Characters Category:Crystal Empire Category:A-Team